The fate of Jigglypuff
by IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch
Summary: A story about what happens to Jigglypuff since it has last been seen.


I was doomed.

Lying on the ground in a bloody mess.

Why had I ever left my predator free woodland home all those years ago?

Oh yeah, I remember now. Some human kids tried to help me make my dream come true and I decided to travel the region by myself and see if I could find a place where nobody falls asleep when I sing. And when I say "travel the region by myself" what I really mean is "stalked those kids because I had no idea which way to go and for all I know I could walk into an Arboks nest".

Anyway I'm Jigglypuff and I want to be a singer... only my voice puts everyone to sleep. Whats the point in living when your only dream will never come true. Whats the reason for staying alive when you know your dreams will never ever ever ever ever come true.

I'm probably the most well travelled wild Jigglypuff in the world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn. I've been to all and finally I've gotten a ship to Sinnoh. I hate Sinnoh. Why do I hate it? Maybe because I'm in a world of pain right now.

It started like this, I had been here for about two weeks when I was attacked. Straight out of the blue came three white and red blurs with pointy teeth and massive claws. Natures killing machines. Its a Poke eat Poke world. I honestly wish the world was all sunshine and happiness but no, its not. fairy tales are fake, dreams don't come true and innocent Pokemon suffer.

I'm not sure what hurts more, the fact that my dream will never come true or that one of those sadist carnivores is licking the blood slowly off my cheek and moaning with delight while the other two scratch and nip at me.

Zangoose, that's what they're called. Are all Zangoose like this or is it just these three? How old are they? How many other Pokemon have gone through this kind of torture before me? Do they just hunt for food or do they do this for fun?

Yep I'll repeat myself: life has no happy endings.

I've lost so much blood but I can't let this go on. I might not be a battler but the thoughts that other Pokemon might have to go through this sickens me. I'll sing, thats what I'll do. Put them to sleep then murder them before collapsing and dying myself.

I open my mouth and start to sing a song my mother used to sing to me.

_Hush little Jiggles, don't say a word_

_Let your hopes and dreams soar like a bird_

_Hush my sweet child, please don't cry_

_I'll love you until the day I die_

I was going to sing more but apparently the Zangoose realised what I was doing. They must of preyed on my kind before.

One of them laughs as he slits the spot under my neck. My throat? Do I have even have a neck let alone a throat?

I gasp for air and the largest Zangoose smiles at me.

"Sweet nightmares."

Those two words where filled with more sadistic joy than I could even imagine.

He raised his arm getting ready to deal the final blow and I close my eyes in fear.

"Use Bubblebeam!"

I hear a yelp and open my eyes immediately. A small blue avian Pokemon is shooting hundreds of acidic bubbles at the predator. The other two Zangoose turn to the attacker and rush forwards.

"Quilava Flamethrower the one on the left! Pachirisu Thunderbolt the one on the right!"

It's a trainer! All seemed hopeless a minute ago but now...

"Combine all three attacks!"

A few seconds later there is an explosion and all three sadists are sent soaring off into the sky.

The human rushes to my aid and picks me up, it's a female, I can tell by the voice. The last thing I remember hearing before slipping into unconsciousness is her telling me:

"We'll get you to a Pokemon Center! No need to worry."

That was all a month ago and my life has improved. I love with my trainer who is a Pokemon terminator or coreyinater on some other word that keeps slipping my mind. I am no longer as cute as I was before but something good came out of the attack.

Zangooses attack has permanently damaged my vocal cords. I can still talk but now I can do something I could never do before.

I look at the sea of faces sitting in front of the stage and open my mouth to sing.


End file.
